Love for a Decepticon
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is a one shot for Autobot Alythia. Charm had always been with the Decepticon since she was a little girl now a teenager she has certain feeling for a certain Decepticon. Read and find out who it is.


This is a one shot for Autobot Alythia her OC Charm pairing with Soundwave. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>Charm was walking through the Decepticon base; she had just gotten out of school for the summer and wanted to hang out with her favorite Decepticon, Soundwave. She had met the Decepticons when she was very young; she had ran into Soundwave as she was being chased by a guy from school. She was scared when he saw him, but more scared when he saw the boy running after her.<p>

She had ran behind Soundwave who looked down at her and then at the boy who froze in his place. Soundwave had transformed his hand into a gun and fired at the boy. When the smoke was gone all that was left were two pairs of shoes with the feet still inside. After that Charm was brought along with the Decepticons.

She had been orphaned very young so the Decepticon reluctantly took her in. Megatron wasn't too fond of her at first, but he slowly wiggled her way into his spark and became over protective of her. Smiling at how well she had come with the Autobots she walked up to Megatron's door and knocked. "Who is it?" he growled.

Charm had gotten used to his grumpy tone of voice and replied, "Its Charm." There was no sound after she said that instead she heard someone walking to the door. Megatron smiled and put his clawed hand out for her.

"How was school today?" He asked calmly.

"Eh, it was okay, I'm just glad it's summer." She replied and climbed up onto his arm and eventually made it to his shoulder. Megatron chuckled, humans were just like rodents. They could get anywhere they liked by just climbing. Of course he would never say that out loud it would tick off the little human with them.

"So what do you plan on doing since you're out for the summer?" Megatron asked.

"Actually I wanted to hang out with Soundwave a bit. I don't get to see him that much since he's been spying out in space." Charm replied.

Megatron wanted to protest, he smelt her pheromones and knew it was a little more than that. He nodded and contacted Soundwave through the comlink to tell him to come to earth to the base. Megatron started walking through the base and in no time in came Soundwave. "You wanted me sir?"

"Take a vacation." Megatron said and gently reached for Charm and handed her to him. Soundwave looked at Megatron and then opened his hand for Charm to be put in, and then he walked off to go back to his room.

"You requested me?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen you in ages and since school is out I wanted to see you." Charm replied smiling innocently. When seeing this Soundwave couldn't help but laugh and smiled behind his face mask, he walked out of the base and into the forest around them. He couldn't transform into anything useful on earth except for a Satellite. When they came to a clearing Soundwave sat her down in the grass and sat down next to her. Looking around at the beauties of the earth made him wonder why he really was a Decepticon. He quickly shook that thought out of his head for he knew the answer. He was here to serve Lord Megatron.

"What are you thinking about?" Charm asked. Soundwave looked at her and then looked back up at the trees.

"I'm just thinking how interesting the planet is, much different from Cybertron."

"Then why do you guys want to destroy it?" Charm asked. She had no partial opinion on what they did to earth as long as she was with them she didn't care. Over half of the people in her school hated her anyway; she had few friends whom she would die for. The Decepticons knew about the bullies, but after Soundwave's stunt when she was little made them decide they couldn't kill every human who picked on her.

"It's what Lord Megatron wants and it shows everyone who is ruler of the galaxy. If you show that you're strong and won't back down to a fight it puts fear in everyone else. If we let your planet survive then they'll see that we are weak and will do that for everyone else." Soundwave explained.

Charm nodded and looked up as she watched him lay down. She smiled and ran up to him and started climbing up onto his metal body. "Charm what are you doing?"

Charm looked at him and smiled, "Nothing."

"When you give that smile, which usually means you're up to something." Soundwave replied.

Charm didn't say anything but walked around looking at his body then she found an opening to his inner workings. She wiggled herself within it as she heard Soundwave yell at her to get out, she didn't listen at all instead she started crawling between wires until she saw his spark and laid there in awe.

"Charm you get out right this second!" Soundwave yelled.

Charm reached over to the spark and found it was in a glass casing. She started touching the wires around and felt a vibration. She looked up and saw his chest had opened up and he reached in and grabbed her. He then held her in front of his face with angry optics. "You do that again Charm, and I don't care how cute you are, you're going to get it."

"Did you just call me cute?" Charm asked. She felt her chest start beating fast in her chest and Soundwave paused. He did say she was cute. He closed his chest and gently sat her on it and walked up to his face and slowly climbed up and was on her hands and knees looking into his optics. He looked back up into her small little eyes and then he watched as she gently kissed him on his face mask.

Soundwave had no idea what to do. He had never had anyone kiss him before and here she was kissing him right here and now. He was in shock, if Megatron found out what happened he would probably eat him and spit him back out. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he focused back on Charm. She had stopped kissing him and was looking at him. Soundwave smiled and took a giant finger and slowly ran it down her spine. She let out a little moan and then shook. She lay down on his face mask and whispered, "Soundwave…I think I love you."

Soundwave felt his spark leap. She loved him, after all these years she loved him. "I think I love you as well Charm."

Charm smiled and got off his face mask and tucked herself beneath his chin and slowly went to sleep. Soundwave smiled and decided to take a stasis nap as well.

* * *

><p>Megatron watched from a distance and couldn't help but smile. Charm was growing up and he was glad she had fallen for a Decepticon instead of a flesh bag or an Autobot. If he could have her falling for anyone Soundwave was the con he would have chose and lucky for him she thought the same way.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
